


this is stridercest what were you expecting

by human_garbage



Category: Homestuck, homosucc
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, disclaimer i dont actually ship this, dudes dont read it im not even joking, gay brothers fucking, incest isnt ok thanks for coming to my tedtalk, its just a really bad fanfic, lotsa spelling and grammar errors, this is really shitty please dont read it, two bros fucking each other zero feet apart cause theyre hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_garbage/pseuds/human_garbage
Summary: im so sorry for what you are about to read, please forgive me this is horrible





	this is stridercest what were you expecting

ok so dave was like laying down on the futon thingy and bro came up and sat down on him and dave was liek "BRO FUCK YOU DONT DO TAHAT"

bro smirky smirked and laugh loudly, it sounded like that one vine of i write sins not tragedies where its kinda bass boosted and the images kinda messed up. after he was done laughing he yawned. "if you want me to get off of your dumb ass, you gotta tell me and you gotta show me that you deserve to not have me use you as a seat"

dave sighed sadly and clacked his tongue. "fine" he shomewhow rolled over and pulled bro into a kiss.

bro smirk intot he kiss and returned the kiss, a bit roghgher than bro. dave pull back from the kiss, his entire face redder than his fucking shirt and redder than karkats blood :))))

dave pushed bor off of him and crawled on top of him. "aight listen up fucker, we're gonna fucking fuck and we both are gonna enjoy it." bro nodded and both got all naked and shit. 

"k, dude lil man, dave, buddy, you gotta sUCK MY WIGGLY DICK"

dave nodded and just licked at bros yogurt shooter, it was bigger than a can of tuna so much bigger. bro moaned at least this loud, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHH" and ccame immideatly.

dave huckcled shuyly and sawaled all of the yogurt. bro smile and ruffle daves hair. "good job lil man  you did good but we still gotta fuck, how do you feel about that?"

"noiCE"

"k"

bro grabbed lube from his spicy vagina and opened it. dave throwed up all over and cried. "BRO THAT SMELLS S O BAD JUST PUT YOUR DICK IN MY CUTE LIL BUTT DRY PUH-LEASE!!!!???!??!?!?!"

bro frowned and wiped everythig up with a single 'yeet', he kissed daves nose and hugged him. "its ok my baby boy. youll be ok. ill go in dry if you want me to."

dave leaned into the hug and sniffed aggressively, inhaling bors scent. he smelled like weird. "thank you bro. dont use the lube it makes me very sad."

bro nodded and pulled dave on his lap, impaling davews cute lil butt on his dick. "k is this good???"

"ye boi, i love you"

"love you too ugly ass lil man, im jokin' ytoure so prety and bauritufl"

dave start to move hismelf up and down on bros dick, moaning loudly. bro grabbed some doritos while this was haeppneing and started eating them, letting out moans as he did so. he grabbed redbull and mounttain dew and drank them, smiling as dave came. 

"should we do this again baby?"

"sometimes"

"not today?"

"nah, its everyday bro!"

bro gasped loudly and took his shades off, staring into daves shadeded eyeas. "get out of my house, im unadopting you. jake paul or whoever that fucking is, is a fucking whore and needs to die. get oUT"

dave smgiehded and apolgoieszed. "im sorry dude."

bro dnnodded and set the food and drinks away, "its ok lil bro" he took dave off of his long thicc white noodle and set him down.

dave groaned loudly in pain. "OW"

bro laughed uqueitle and kissed daves face cace "what lil bor, you got a painus in your anus??"

"yeah"

"k have fun witht hat" bro left the apartment, completely naked. he came back a fwew mitunas later, "wait lil man, no homo right????"

dave shrug. "nah, probably like 105% homo" 

"ok" bro then left again, still fompcle;tel naked.

once bro was gone, dave frowned largely and fucked his toe into the cieleing, bros yogurt running out of his bootyhole. "fuckj now im all icky sticky, no thanks"

bro came bck two dats later and said "hi, im biggie cheese from disney channel and youre watching disney channel" then he did the wand thing "DODODODODO DO" then the two fucke dagain the end

:)))


End file.
